Keep Me Away From Love
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: Skipper starts to form feelings toward Private when Private gets hurt. But his past gets in the way. Update, I had written the next chapter, but my computer restarted. So it wiped the story away. So I'm keeping this as a One-Shot
1. Chapter 1

Private ran in the HQ. Tears poured out his eyes. "Private are you ok?" Asked a voice firmly. Private looked up to see his leader. "It was so awful Skippah!" The little penguin sobbed. Skipper pulled Private close to his body. "Don't cry Private.." Skipper cooed gently. Private felt a shiver shoot up his back. "I really ticked Rico off." He whimpered. That's when Skipper saw a gash on Private's side. "He did that?" Skipper asked. Private nodded with a whimper. Skipper reached over and touched Private's gash. Private pulled away. "Don't touch it." He whispered.

Skipper ignored Private and edged toward the little penguin. Private whimpered as Skipper ran his flipper around the little penguin's gash. Private fell to the ground. Skipper ran in Kowalski's lab and rushed back out with a bandage. He wrapped it around Private's side. Private jolted up while breathing heavily, "He threw bricks at me!" Skipper laughed. "Skippah it's not funny!" Private began crying. Skipper quickly stopped laughing. He wrapped a flipper around Private. Skipper gently pushed Private towards him. "Sk-Skippah?" Private whimpered.

Skipper nudged his beak against Private's neck. The little penguin felt a shiver travel down his spine. "Skippah what are you doing?" Private asked nervously. Skipper backed away, "Err.. Sorry."

**Skipper: that's the worst story ever.**

**Me: Oh shut up.**

**Kiki: no he's right.**

**Star: Skipper's mine!**

**Skipper: how'd she get in?**

**Me: I have no idea.**

**Private: Why did I have to get hurt?**

**Me: Will you just drop it!**

**Kowalski: We could...**

**Me: CUT IT OUT KOWALSKI!**

**Kowalski: BUT IF I CUT IT... It'll GROW BACK!**

**June: GRRR...**

**Skipper: MEEOW!**

**June: *fly's away screaming***

**Everyone but me and Skipper: O_o**

**Me: really?**


	2. Chapter 2

_I thought I would never update this.. xD Enjoy this chapter... OR ELSE. xD JK! _

_-Sweet Pripper_

"No, I don't love him. No I don't. No I don't." Skipper repeated as he banged his head against the wall.

"Skippa?"

He turned around.

Private was staring at him with a confused yet tired gaze.

"You should be in bed Private." Skipper mumbled, resting his head against the wall.

"I'm just wondering why you're banging your head." Private murmured, looking down.

The older felt there was another reason why Private was awake.

"Why are you really awake?" Skipper asked sternly.

"No reason." The little penguin muttered.

Skipper sighed then walked over to the younger.

He lifted his head, "Private, there's something wrong. I can tell."

"It was just a nightmare. No worries." Private weakly smiled.

**Private's POV**

Then the unexpected happened. Skipper lowered his beak onto mine. I froze. But slowly I kissed him back. He pulled away. Leave it to your leader to ruin the best kiss evah.

"I can't do this again..." He whispered then went to his bunk.

I stood there frozen. Couldn't do what again? Love?

**Skipper's POV**

I lowered my beak onto his. It felt like the best thing ever. It was even better when he kissed back. Then I came back to reality. I can't do this again... I hadn't realized I said those words out loud. I walked over to my bunk and fell asleep. I couldn't love again after what happened with Star.

_Review if you want more! MAHAA!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter... 3? I think.. Enjoy!_

_-Sweet Pripper_

_I was walking back over, Star was kissing some other penguin she didn't even know. _

_"HOW THE HELL COULD YOU?!" I shouted. _

_Star turned around and smirked. That fucking cheater! I ran out of there as fast as I could._

I sat up shaking my head. That's the past, and the past doesn't matter.

"Skippa?"

I turned my head to see Private limping over.

"What-" I cut myself off as I saw his broken foot.

"Did Rico hurt you again?"

"Rico still is mad at me I guess..." Private muttered as he sat down, taking hold of his broken foot.

**Private's POV**

I froze as I heard Skipper coming toward me.

"But, I am fine..." I said quietly.

I slowly looked up to see Skipper above me. I looked down nervously. I felt him grab my foot and wrap something around it. I looked back up to see a bandage on my foot. Skipper picked me up and put me in my bunk. I sighed, shoving my head in the pillow.

"Skippa? Why did you kiss me last night?" I whispered.

"Um, I...don't know yet..." Skipper said, sighing.

Not the answer I was expecting... THA! I shouldn't be loving my own commanding officer! I always heard from Kowalski that Skipper used to have a girlfriend but he wasn't allowed to tell me why they broke up.

"Why did you and Star break up?" I asked softly.

"No reason." He answered in a dull tone.

"That's stupid! No one can break up for no reason!" I shouted.

He slapped me across the face, "It's none of your damn business anyway!"

I turned away.

"S-Sorry..." I whimpered, holding my stinging cheek.

I felt hs flipper trying to pry my flipper off my cheek.

"No.. leave me alone!" I broke out sobbing.


	4. Chapter 4

_Private: SP FELL ASLEEP AGAIN! Enjoy the chapter anyway!_

**Skipper's POV**

I sighed. Why the hell did I slap him? Just because of my own problems? I slipped my flipper around his side to pull him slightly closer. Then I moved his flipper from his cheek. I hated myself even more when I saw the bruise on his cheek. I kissed his cheek and mentally slapped myself. Why'd the hell did I do that? Private's beak parted when I did that. I smirked a little then pushed my beak against his.

**Private's POV**

I stared at him confused. Sure I still loved him. Just a little surprised since he was mad then suddenly not mad. I suddenly felt his flipper on my back. He pushed me a little more closer. He then pulled away.

"Skippa? Why do you kiss me if it means nothing?!" I shouted.

"I didn't say it meant nothing." Skipper replied.

"You said you couldn't this again!" I yelled, tears stinging in my eyes.

"Because Star kinda cheated on me." My leader said, looking away.

"And thats how you guys broke up?" I questioned in a confused voice.

Skipper leaned close again, resting his forehead against mine softly.

"Yes." He muttered softly.

"Do you think she'll ever come back?" I asked.

"What a question.." A voice chuckled.

Skipper turned around and glared.

He spoke bitterly, "Star..."


	5. Chapter 5

_I got carried away with music . Enjoy chapter.. Whatever what chapter is!_

_-Sweet Pripper_

**Skipper's POV**

"What the hell are YOU doing here?!" I snapped.

"I came to s-"

"WHY IN HELL SHOULD I FORGIVE YOU?!" I shouted, punching her sharply in the face.

Star tumbled into the wall groaning. Then she growled. In seconds, we were punching each other. I threw her into the wall.

"GET THE HELL OUT!" I yelled angrily.

She glared daggers at me before racing out of the HQ. I calmed down slowly. I turned around to see Private's horrifed face. Oh shit!

"Sk-Sk-Skippa?"

"Yes...?"

"Would you ever hurt me?"

"No."

"Why?"

I stepped over to his bunk. No was no doubt... If I couldn't get him out of my mind then I must love him, right?

"Because, I love you." I said, kissing him again.

**Private's POV**

I love you. I don't know why, but those were the words I wanted to hear. I kissed him back happily, forgetting the frightful scene that happened.


End file.
